


Close Your Eyes

by AmyDiValerie



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gender-neutral Reader, HPHM, Heavy self-insert, Hogwarts Sixth Year, House neutral, Magical Creatures Reserve, Some very pontual mild language, Sorry that's how I roll, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Year 6 Chapter 18 spoilers, Year 6 Chapter 20 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDiValerie/pseuds/AmyDiValerie
Summary: Barnaby and MC need some time alone. He is curious about a certain creature MC is friends with.
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Barnaby Lee/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The last Valentine’s TLSQ and upcoming dating mechanism got my inspiration going about this sweet boy, so here’s a short tooth-rotting fic about him and MC! Umbreon is my Reserve thestral, and I kept her in the fic because… I love her.
> 
> Thanks, @Kittygirl2 for beta reading it!

MC and Barnaby set up dates now and then. Due to MC's unstoppable search for the vaults and Barnaby's studies and care for creatures around the castle (with Hagrid or Professor Kettleburn), they needed time for just the two of them; even more so after… the accident.

If Barnaby was a rock for MC during all the Vaults’ troubles and teenage shit, you could say that, right now, he has become a whole mountain, keeping MC up and going. Then every extra free time after potions class, they would go somewhere: quidditch field, Lakeshore, dark forest's borders… Well, somewhere in the opening, the more in connection with nature the best.

MC felt better just sitting close to Barnaby, head in his shoulder while he looked through the creatures’ sketches in MC's notebook. Some of them from Care of Magical Creatures class, others from the Reserve; another place where the curse breaker could escape reality for a while.

“Damn, your thestral looks much better than mine.” Barnaby declared, analyzing one of the last drawings.

“… Didn’t you leave your parchment blank in that class?” The hesitation was due to actual wondering than the usual care of Barnaby’s feelings, MC couldn’t remember if he, _indeed_ , drew the thestral or not.

“Yeah! That’s why yours is better. I wish I could draw one like you… Actually, I just wish I could _see_ one, they seem to be _so cool!_ But without the condition to see them, though, that part fucking sucks!" The excitement about the creature overcame Barnaby like it usually does, but closing his speech he seemed to notice the thin ice that was being tread. MC noticed the apology coming and couldn’t actually let him say it.

“You know what? I think there’s a way. Come on.” Barnaby watched the curse breaker get up and reach a hand to help him. Confused, he accepted, and they left Lakeshore holding hands. 

“Where are we going??” 

“To see a friend of mine.”

(…)

They were deep into the Dark Forest of the Reserve, MC gathered some treats while going in. As soon as they started walking again, their hands entangled. Barnaby quickly engaged on different topics of conversation, but occasionally would interrupt MC or himself to ask about their current mission. 

Entering a forest clearing, a small smile appeared on MC's face. Barnaby stopped, sensing a pressure on his hand. He looked around the place not noticing anyone beside the two of them, but his partner was clearly smiling at someone.

“Hey, Umbreon, how have you been doing? I got something for you.” MC walks a couple of more steps, letting go of Barnaby’s hand as a sign for him to stay behind. The thestral huffed in response and also got closer, scenting the smell of the treats that her caretaker brought. Umbreon got the first meat cube in the air, and the next direct from MC's hands, the curse breaker taking advantage to pet the creature.

“I also brought someone for you to meet, yeah. See? That’s Barnaby, that’s right, we like him, don’t we? Yes, we do.” Now, MC was right on _hugging_ the thestral, which actually seemed to be analyzing a completely lost and ecstatic Barnaby. “Barnie, meet Umbreon, a thestral from the Reserve… She’s really calm and easygoing, so it should be okay… Do you want to see a thestral?”

Barnaby’s eyes shone with excitement, he clearly didn’t know what MC had in mind, but the prospect of actually seeing a thestral was almost too much.

“Yeah!! How??” He got a couple of steps closer at MC's cue, holding himself from bouncing.

“Here, close your eyes.” The smile in MC's face grew wider watching the boy complying so fast. His trust was almost blind, it warmed something up inside MC. Their hands intertwined again, and Barnaby was brought even closer to the creature that was observing them attentively. MC stretched Barnaby's left arm, guiding his hand ‘till it reached Umbreon's snout.

“Bloody- This is awesome!” Barnaby was both surprised and delighted, slowly stroking the thestral.

“How does it feel?”

“Uhm… Leathery”

“Yeah, they’re mostly leather and bones, but there’s muscle in there too…” MC moved to stand behind Barnaby, one hand in his right arm and the other guiding his left hand, moving them to the side of Umbreon, his hands feeling the creatures’ front legs and ribs.

“Yes, or they couldn’t walk, right? Oh, I can feel it, the muscles moving, her breathing… That’s pretty cool!" Barnaby was smiling, gathering the information he had with what he was currently feeling to picture the creature in front of him.

“Right. They are of a dark grey, almost black, but not- Easy there, wings are usually a soft spot" They continued with the creature recognition, MC giving some extra information to help Barnaby’s imagination; Umbreon seemed uncomfortable a couple of times, which caused them to quickly focus in another part of her body, where she enjoyed the petting.

“You really have a way with creatures. I mean, we had thestral class a couple weeks ago and you already befriended one.” 

“I’ve actually known Umbreon since Year Three, I couldn’t see her either since… Uhm, you know, it was nice seeing her for the first time, she’s bigger than I imagined… See, I used to just touch her head, but _here_ is her back, she reaches her head down to us, it’s like a trick. You tricky girl.” MC actually laughed while messing with the thestral's scarce mane.

At the end of the exploration, MC watched fondly Barnaby pet Umbreon’s neck and snout adoringly, almost like he could see the creature’s eyes on him. It was nice for MC to provide such an experience for the Slytherin boy, as it was mostly him who went all the way to make MC smile. Among everything that had happened lately, it helped MC get the feeling of being useful. Barnaby caught MC staring, and his smile grew wider. He stepped away from Umbreon and pulled the curse breaker into a hug. 

“Thank you for this, it was really cool.” He whispered kissing the top of MC’s head, who hugged him tight. It was rare for them to be by themselves, just enjoying each other’s arms and warmth.

“Anytime, honey, you know the creatures here love you… Probably more than they love me.” 

“Well, I’m sure they don’t love you more than _I_ love you.” That made MC laugh for the second time that day, then looked at Barnaby and gave him a chaste kiss. It was sweet and short, but enough for them. 


End file.
